Le message
by Maa Malefoy
Summary: OS suivant le poème Le message de Prévert.


Titre **:** Le message

Note de l'auteur: ce poème m'a énormément marqué j'ai donc décidé d'en faire un OS, j'ai essayé de retranscrire au mieux la douleur qu'il peux y avoir, je ne sais pas si j'ai vraiment bien réussi…

Disclamer : JK Rowling

Couple : HP/ DM

* * *

_La porte que quelqu'un a ouvert_

_La porte que quelqu'un a refermée_

Draco venait de rentrer de son travail au Ministère, fatigué, non plutôt éreinté, il ne sentait plus ses pieds à force d'avoir parcouru le bâtiment de haut en bas toute la journée.

_La chaise où quelqu'un s'est assis_

Il s'assit donc sur la première chaise qui lui tombe sous la main, enleva ses chaussures et massa ses pauvres petits petons endoloris en pestant contre son « sublime » boulot.

_Le chat que quelqu'un a caressé_

En entendant Lova, le chat d'Harry, une belle bâtarde noir au poil long et soyeux, qui miaulait dans la cuisine il se releva et lui donna sa pâtée en grommelant contre les chats égoïstes, il avait beau critiquer il l'aimait bien cette petit chatte, elle était adorable, ne griffait ni ne mordait jamais, elle était très affective et son coussin préféré était bien sur Draco. Mais celui ci s'en fichait, il était gaga de Lova, même s'il essayait de le cacher.

_Le fruit que quelqu'un a mordu_

Il attrapa une pomme et la croqua en repensant à son couple, Harry et lui était ensemble depuis maintenant cinq ans, trois ans qu'ils vivaient ensemble dans l'appartement que Draco avait hérité à sa majorité. Toutes les années passées au coté de son ange brun était un pur bonheur, lui qui aimé Harry depuis ses onze ans et qui avait ensuite remplacé cet amour, faute de mieux, par de la haine, peut-être pour mieux oublier cette attirance qu'il avait pour le brun.

Heureusement que par un hasard bénéfique lors d'un match de Quidditch où ils coursaient le vif d'or, ils étaient tombés de leur balais sous les gradins et avaient commencé à se battre, et aucun ne savaient pourquoi mais bientôt ils se retrouvèrent à s'embrasser et à se caresser comme si l'autre était la drogue dont ils étaient dépendant. Lorsque l'air commença à leur manquer lors de leur baiser passionné, ils s'arrêtèrent et se regardèrent, attendant la réaction de l'autre.

Une minute de silence pesant s'écoule avant que les deux hommes se jettent en même temps l'un sur l'autre, se touchant, s'embrassant, se caressant comme si c'était la dernière fois. Heureusement pour leur libido ils eurent le temps de recommencer… Et un bon nombre de fois, ils étaient insatiables, toujours à faire l'amour, ils étaient dépendants l'un de l'autre.

Lova miaula à ce moment se qui ramena Draco sur terre. Et là il la vit, la lettre posée sur la table, bien en évidence.

_La lettre que quelqu'un a lue_

Il décacheta l'enveloppe et vit que son amant en était l'auteur.

_Cher Draco,_

_Je m'excuse déjà pour tout le mal que je vais te faire, mais je n'en peux plus…. On m'a diagnostiqué un cancer incurable et malgré toute la magie possible rien ne pourrait me soigner. Je ne veux pas mourir à petit feu pendant que toi tu assisteras à ma chute. Je t'aime mon amour et pour te préserver je vais mourir tant que je le peux encore, je ne veux pas que tu assistes à ma douleur, j'ai déjà du mal à la cacher. Je t'aime Draco, plus que tout, plus que ma vie, et pour ton bonheur je pars à tout jamais. Refais ta vie, oublie-moi, je ne suis qu'un homme parmi tant d'autres._

_Avec tout mon amour. _

_Adieu mon Ange_

_Harry_

Draco lâcha la lettre, les larmes coulant le long de ses joues pâles, il était étrangement vide, comme si son cœur s'était fait la male, pourtant ces larmes témoignaient plutôt que ce même cœur était toujours là, mais il était comme brisé. Une question s'imposait dans son esprit: pourquoi ? D'accord il ne veut pas le voir souffrir, mais le blond s'en fout de ça, il veut être le plus longtemps possible près de son amant, l'aider dans ses moments de souffrance, lui permettre de vivre ses derniers instants avec force et non partir comme un voleur, tout ça pour lui éviter de la peine ! Draco ne comprennait plus, il avait trop mal, il voulait son Harry, son homme, son amant, sa vie.

_La chaise que quelqu'un a renversé_

_La porte que quelqu'un a ouverte_

_La route où quelqu'un court encore_

Draco se leva, manqua de tomber sur le chat, attrapa la poignée de porte, arracha à moitié la-dite porte, et courut le plus rapidement possible, sachant où son amant était… Il était complètement perdu, il ne voulait pas de ça, il refusait que le pire arrive, il sentait qu'il aller arriver en retard, qu'il serait trop tard, qu'il serait seul, abandonné par la seule personne qui avait su l'aimer. Les larmes lui bouchaient la vue mais il s'en fichait, il avançait toujours plus vite. Il courut jusqu'à ce qu'il ne le puisse plus, et là il se souvint qu'il était sorcier, jura, et transplana.

_Le bois que quelqu'un traverse_

_La rivière où quelqu'un se jette_

Harry était en haut des chutes du Niagara, sur une roche, suspendu au-dessus du vide. Cet endroit lui rappelé tellement de souvenir, le premier voyage qu'il avait fait en compagnie de Draco, et qui les avaient marqué tout les deux, surtout ces chutes, où on avait l'impression d'être tout petit face à un déchaînement des éléments, une force et une puissance se dégager de cet endroit et Harry savait que c'était ici qu'il voulait mourir et non dans un hôpital. Il savait aussi que la chute lui serait fatale, mais il l'avait prévu, il voulait partir maintenant, pour ne pas faire souffrir son amour.

Il devait faire vite car il savait que Draco arriverait bientôt. Draco… Celui qui l'avait tant rendu heureux, ils s'aimaient tout le monde était d'accord là dessus, mais Harry ne voulait pas que sa Némésis assiste à sa fin pleine de souffrances… Draco saurait refaire sa vie sans lui s'il partait maintenant, alors que plus tard, après avoir soutenu le brun dans tous les obstacles, il ne le pourrait plus…

Harry savait qu'il devait partir vite avant de briser l'avenir de son amour. Il s'avança doucement, il était au bord du gouffre, son pied décolla du rocher avant de se tendre vers le vide. Harry entendit le bruit typique du transplanage, alors il plongea. Une main frôla sa cheville sans pour autant réussir à l'agripper et le brun se sentit tomber, tomber, tomber…

Puis plus rien.

_L'hôpital où quelqu'un est mort_

Draco pleura toutes les larmes de son corps en se rendant compte qu'il était arrivé une seconde trop tard. Il hurla sa peine, sa douleur, il ne put bouger pendant plusieurs heures, son esprit refusant ce qui c'était passé, ça ne devait être qu'un mauvais rêve, il allait se réveiller, Harry serait là, ils feraient l'amour pour que Draco oublie son cauchemar avant de se rendormir l'un contre l'autre. Mais la réalité était tout autre et elle le ramena trop rapidement à son goût sur terre. Il ramena ensuite le corps déchiqueté de son amour à l'hôpital, espérant inutilement pouvoir le sauver, ou du moins espérait que le brun n'était qu'une image, que le vrai serait chez eux, à l'attendre, mais ses prières ne furent pas exaucer. Harry Potter fut déclaré mort ce mardi 2 février à 18h45 heure londonienne. Suicidé.

Deux jours après un autre mort fut déclaré mort, suicide, aux chutes du Niagara.

Draco Malfoy n'avait pu supporter plus longtemps la mort de sa moitié et avait abrégé les souffrances qu'il avait à endurer pour accepter la mort de son amant, il préfèra se donner la mort, comme il l'explique dans la lettre qu'il envoya à son ami d'enfance Blaise Zabini, il avait fini par « Je vais maintenant le rejoindre, car une vie sans lui n'est pas une vie, je ne serais qu'un être à moitié vivant et mort dans son âme. Mort je pourrais le rejoindre pour l'éternité. »

* * *

Alors vous en pensez quoi chers lecteurs ?? Laissez des review's si ça vous a plu, ça fait toujours énormément plaisir !


End file.
